


Dean Winchester Goes On A Date With A Vegan

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Vegans are evil.





	

"Sam, why the fuck do you need to go to a vegan supermarket?" Dean asks, as he follows his brother along the street.

"First of all, Dean, it's not a supermarket, it’s a cafe that has a mini supermarket inside of it. And second of all, vegan food is extremely healthy for you Dean. Not like cheeseburgers which gives you diabetes.”

Dean huffs. “Yeah, but I’d rather live off that then frickin’ carrots for the rest of my life.”

Sam just rolls his eyes before pushing through the door to a place called _The Greener Side_. Now, it’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean says, as he follows Sam through the mini aisles of the mini supermarket, “you know all vegans are evil.”

“Is that so?” comes a deep, gravelly voice from behind him. Dean swivels around to see a young man and - _holy shit, he’s fucking attractive._ The man, with ridiculously blue eyes and hair that looks like someone’s been running their hands through it, is holding a few boxes of things and that’s when Dean realises he must work here. ‘Work here’ probably equals vegan.

“Well,” Dean says, letting his eyes run up and down the man’s body before flashing his best smile, “maybe not all of them.” 

The man cocks his head to the side, a large grin on his face. “And what makes you say that?” he says, just as he squats down to put some of the boxes on the lower shelves and - _fuck_ , those dark jeans just hug his ass perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Dean nearly starts to salivate.

“You know what? How about I take you out on a date and you prove it to me.” Dean says, as the man stands back up again, clearly aware of what he’s doing to Dean. He snorts.

“I don’t think I’m the one who needs to prove himself.”

Dean scowls. Is he worth it? Dean’s gaze sweeps up and down the guy. Yep, it is definitely worth it.

“Okay, how about this? I’ll go vegan for a day and then I get to take you on a date.” 

The guy just snorts again and Dean can hear Sam chuckling lightly behind him. “How about a week?”

“A week!” Dean’s starting to rethink whether the guy is really worth it. And then the guy reaches up to place the last of the boxes on the top shelf and as he does, his shirt rides up giving Dean a few of sharp hipbones and dark hair trailing down into his jeans. Fucking hell.

“Fine.” Dean nearly growls. But the man just gives him a sweet, innocent smile.

“The name’s Castiel. And you can meet me at Sullie’s around the corner at nine on Sunday for breakfast. Your week officially starts now. And if you cheat then the date is cancelled.”

It’s not like Castiel would be able to tell. Actually, maybe he would be able to, considering the death glare he’s receiving at the moment.

“Okay, here I’ll give you my number.” Dean says, fishing his phone out of his pocket. 

“No, how about I get your friend’s number here because I at least trust him to keep an eye on you.” Castiel says, stepping passed Dean to where Sam is standing with a few things cradled in his arm.

“Sure thing. And I’m his brother.” Sam says, giving Dean the most annoying grin ever.

“Even better.” Castiel says, as he types in Sam’s number. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll see you on Sunday...hopefully.” Castiel says, winking before turning and walking away. 

When they finally make it back to the car, Dean just sighs a lies back in his seat with his eyes closed. He’s going to die before the end of the week.

Suddenly, Dean hears a phone chime and Sam laughs from where he’s sitting beside Dean.

“What?” 

“Nothing. Castiel just wishes you good luck.” Dean groans. He’s actually going to die, whether it’s by sexual frustration or death by salad, Dean knows that he is going to die.

***

Dean is nearly dead. He’s literally had the worst week of his entire life. If Castiel makes him eat another freaking salad he might actually have a meltdown.

So when he sees Castiel looking all annoyingly gorgeous, as he sits at a table in the middle of the cafe, Dean can’t help but just glare at him.

Castiel laughs. “Looks like someone had a good week.”

“I swear, if you make me eat one more piece of kale, I will leave this cafe.” Castiel just laughs again, his eyes crinkling at the sides and Dean finds that it’s a little infectious.

“This place is half vegan, half non-vegan so go ahead.” Castiel says, pushing a menu in front of Dean. Dean nearly starts salivating at the thought of having anything that isn’t a vegetable.

A waitress comes over and takes Castiel’s order as Dean decides whether he should get a side of bacon or a side of sausage. Bacon. Sausage. _Definitely bacon_.

When Dean finishes his order he looks up to see Castiel smirking over a glass of water. “What’re you looking so smug about?” Dean quips.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe you did that for a whole week.” Castiel says, sipping at his water.

“Well, yes I did. And I did _not_ cheat. Even ask Sammy.” And as sad as that is, it’s true. Dean didn’t even cheat. He just forced Sammy’s stupid green smoothie down his throat and tried not to think about. All because of this blue eyed beauty. “You know, you’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

“Really? And how would I do that?” Castiel responds, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Oh, so that’s how they’re gonna play. Fine, Dean can do that.

“Well, I do hear that vegans have better sex.” Dean says, and Castiel tips his head back and laughs and to be honest, Dean really likes the sound of that. He also really likes knowing that he’s the one who made Castiel laugh.

“Oh, you’re gonna have to take me on a few more dates before I show you the wonders of my world.”

Dean grins. “I guess we’ll see.”

***

After the... _horny_ start to the date, Dean actually got to know a lot about Castiel and he’s really glad he took the chance because besides the guy being ridiculously hot, he’s also funny in his quirky, little way, smart and...well, adorable. The way his nose scrunches and his eyes crinkle at the sides and Dean loves seeing him smile and hearing him laugh and - _god_ , he’s turning into a giant sap. Must be from all that salad.

Finally, their breakfast comes and when his plate is placed down in front of him, he stares at it for a whole three seconds, admiring it’s beauty before he actually thinks about eating it.

Movement from Castiel’s end makes Dean glance up to see what hippie green mush he’s got on his plate. Dean’s jaw drops.

“What the fuck is that?” He can see that Castiel is trying to hold back a laugh.

“It’s a pancake.” And _no_ , it’s not just a pancake - it’s the biggest fucking pancake Dean’s ever seen, drizzled in a mountain of chocolate sauce with a dollop of ice cream and strawberries on top. _What the_ _fuck_?

“Wait, are you even _vegan_?” Castiel finally stops restraining himself and laughs _loud_.

“Yes, of course I am, you idiot. But not all vegans are salad eating junkies.” And then he’s off again laughing so much that he’s drawing attention from other people around them. “You - I can’t believe you ate salad and green smoothies for a whole week! I couldn’t even do that!” 

Dean literally does not know what to say. He could’ve been eating _fucking_ pancakes all week? He thinks for a while and then something clicks.

“Wait did you tell Sam to feed me like a rabbit all week? Is that what he was always laughing about?” Castiel’s still coming down from his high so he just nods jerkily as tears start to pour out from his eyes. Dean scowls. It’s not _that_ funny.

“Your _face_. That was good. Ah, that was so good. And yes, I did tell him that.” Castiel breathes out, wiping a stray tear from his face just before he tucks into his stupid, plump pancake.

“What do you even eat then?” 

“Bread...cereal...strawberries...but only when they’re in season and...pancakes.” Castiel says, in between each bite of food. Oh. Dean didn’t really think about that. He didn’t even think about freaking _bread_.

“You’re lucky I like you or else I’d be hightailing right out of here and leaving you with the bill.” Dean mumbles as he stabs at his bacon. Castiel grins from across the table.

“Oh, so you like me now.” Castiel says, batting his eyelashes.

“Shut up and eat your fatass pancake.” Dean grumbles, making Castiel laugh again. 

Suddenly Castiel leans over the table and kisses him right on the lips and despite all the pain and suffering he has been through the last week, Dean smiles into it because Castiel’s lips are soft and taste like _actual_ chocolate sauce and yeah, if this is what the kisses are like then the rest must be pretty damn good.

Castiel finally pulls away, smiling as he goes back to tucking into his pancake, with a surprisingly small blush across his cheeks. Oh yeah, Dean thinks, the smiles and laughs are pretty good too.

And to be honest, if he gets to see the guy again then a week of vegetables would’ve been worth it. Not that he would ever do it again under any circumstances - _no, thank you_. And while his knowledge of vegans may be lacking at least he was right about one thing.

Vegans _are_ evil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
